gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Battle: The Wrath of Fuzzy Dragoon
Mario's Battle: The Wrath of Fuzzy Dragoon (actual name, "Mario Versus Giga Bowser") is a 3-D action/platformer. In terms of storyline, this game is a bit more darker than the other predecessors in the main series. Similar to Super Mario Sunshine, TWoFD also includes full-on voice acting. Its gameplay mechanics are similar Super Mario 64, to some extent. It is available for the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U. Plot Mario and Luigi are at Delfino Plaza when a giant black hole unexpectedly appears and sucks up everyone, other than Mario, that is . Later, Bowser appears out of nowhere and explains to Mario that Fuzzy Dragoon (an evil Boo, despite the name) has stolen everything good and pure. He later teams up with Bowser, even though being sworn enemies, to save his world. They learn during the quest that Fuzzy has acquired some of Bowser's and Mario's DNA to create Giga Dark Bowser and Evil Mario. They are now on their quest and the journey unfolds to stop Fuzzy Dragoon's evil forces. Characters Main *Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet): The main hero, set to protect Princess Toadstool from the evil plans of Bowser. In this game, he teams up with his archrival to stop Fuzzy Dragoon's plans. Playable in Story Mode and Battle Mode. *Bowser (voiced by Kenny James): The main antagonist, who trys to stop Mario from rescuing Peach in most appearances. For this game, he is now Mario's ally, helping to stop Fuzzy's plans. Playable in Story Mode and Battle Mode. *Luigi (voiced by Charles Martinet): Now a support character in this game. With everything good and pure, he was also stolen by Fuzzy, an evil Boo ghost. He is playable in Battle Mode and can also be selected once you beat the main game with Mario on the Normal or Hard difficulty. *Fuzzy Dragoon (voiced by Lani Minella): The main antagonist of the game. He is an evil Boo ghost (about the size of Unagi the Eel from Super Mario 64) who has rid of all goodness and purity from everyone. Other *Princess Peach (voiced by Samantha Kelly): A rather ditzy (according to me), but generally sweet princess from the Mushroom Kingdom. In most games, she usually is a "damsel-in-distress" considering Bowser kidnaps her; however for this title, she's a "damsel-in-distress" because of being in Fuzzy Dragoon's clutches, instead of Bowser, who decided to team up with Mario. Peach is only playable in Battle Mode. *Toad (voiced by Isaac Marshall): He often doesn't play much of a role in a majority of the Mario titles, but in TWoFD, he seems to be portrayed having a slightly larger role: that of being kidnapped (akin to Peach and all of Mario's other allies/friends), and being able to fight alongside Mario and Bowser during the final boss of the main game. There are other characters in the game, but you will have to wait and see who the characters are and play! Trivia *Toad is voiced by Isaac Marshall in this title; the first time since Mario Kart 64. *Evil Mario can be compared to Shadow Mario in the sense that they are both antagonists; however, Evil Mario looks like the original Mario, except with red eyes and a more ferocious demeanor. Shadow Mario appears to resemble either an invisible Mario or just simply Metal Mario. *Although Mario's Battle has a darker storyline than the other predecessors in the main series (as said above), this is still considered to be for everyone; Nintendo, themselves, have made some games with pretty dark plot elements (Ex. Earthbound/Mother 2) Other information *Rating: Everyone (ESRB), 3+ (PEGI), B (CERO) *Publisher: Nintendo *Developer: Nintendo EAD, HAL Laboratory *Platform: 1-4 Player Platform/Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:3DS games Category:Wii U games